cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Keith David
Keith David (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''The Thing ''(1982) [Childs]: Possibly freezes to death (off screen); the film ends with David and Kurt Russell waiting in the snow and Russell's last line implicates that their fate is ambiguous. *''They Live ''(1988) [Frank]: Shot in the head by Meg Foster in a stairwell; the scene cuts away just as she fires. * Off Limits (1988) [Maurice]: Killed by the Sappers after they threw a grenade into his hotel room and machine gunned at him. *''The Quick and the Dead'' (1995)'' [Sgt. Clay Cantrell]: Shot in the head in a shoot-out with Gene Hackman. (Thanks to Matt)'' *''Princess Mononoke (Mononoke-hime)'' (1997; animated) [Okkoto]: Killed by the forest spirit after being transformed into a demon. (See also Hisaya Morishige in the Japanese version.) (Thanks to Matt) *[[The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)|''The Chronicles of Riddick'' (2004)]] [Imam]: Killed by the Necromongers. (Thanks to Matt) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009; animated) [Doctor Facilier]: Dragged into the netherworld by voodoo spirits after Tiana (voiced by Anika Noni Rose) shatters Keith's charm. *''The Hitman Chronicles: Charlie Valentine'' (2009) [Sal]: Shot in the head while talking to Raymond J. Barry. *''Free Birds (2013; animated) Broadbeak: Crushed/burned alive while propping a fallen tree branch in order for Reggie (Owen Wilson), Jake (Woody Harrelson), Jenny (Amy Poehler) to escape from the burning tree with the baby turkeys. *The Nice Guys'' (2016) [Older Guy]: Shot several times in the chest and head by Ryan Gosling as he is holding Ryan and his daughter (Angourie Rice) hostage on a roof. He then falls off the roof, hitting the ground below. TV Deaths *''The Last Outlaw (1993 TV)'' [Lovecraft]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. *''Spawn ''(1997; animated series) [Al Simmons/Spawn]: Burned to death by John Rafter Lee; he returns to life with super-powers and continues as the hero throughout the series' run. (Thanks to Matt) *''The Outer Limits: Abaddon (2000)'' [Captain Ira Merit]: Shot by Jill Teed after he shoots Corbin Bernsen. Deaths in Video Games *''Transformers: The Game'' (2007) [Barricade]: In the official story of the game (Autobot campaign, Xbox 360/Wii/PC/PlayStation 2/PlayStation 3 versions), he's beaten to death by Bumblebee. *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' (2008) [Chaos]: After being defeated in combat by the player, his body is engulfed in flames as he vanishes from the realm. (His death is also repeated in the game's prequel, Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy.) *''Saints Row 2'' (2008) [Julius]: Shot in the head by the player character. *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) David Anderson: Shot in the stomach by the player character (Mark Meer or Jennifer Hale) while the player is being mind controlled by Martin Sheen. Depending on the player's decisions, Keith either dies after speaking to Mark/Jennifer or is shot in the back by Martin. Gallery Keith David Saints Row 2.PNG|Keith David's video game death in Saints Row 2. Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9485.jpg|Keith David's animated death in The Princess and the Frog Keith David Mass Effect 3.jpg|Keith David's video game death (with Mark Meer) in Mass Effect 3. David, Keith Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by dragging